


FF # 20 Truth or Dare

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF # 20 Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a story with this game in it. I thought crap...i used up all my good ideas then this one hit me! I dig it. I'd also like to note that I made Laurel nice...I have a lot of trouble doing that!

Truth or Dare...

Roy and Felicity were bored, which is never a good thing. They are more likely to do crazy, some may say stupid, thing when bored. Tonight, while Oliver and Digg are patrolling and before Laurel arrives they are playing “Truth or Dare”. Obviously it’s an easy night. Oliver and Digg are mostly just chatting. Boring. 

“Truth or Dare?” Roy asks Felicity.  
“Truth..” Felicity learned a long time ago, his dares are scary. He once had her jump from one building to the next. Oliver can never know that or Roy might fall from said building. Accidentally, of course. Felicity double and triple checks the comms. 

“Have you ever kissed Oliver?” She sighs, “You ask this every time! And every time, the answer is the same. “No. I have not.” 

He smirks, “Some day the answer might change....” She rolls her eyes. “Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.” Roy will always pick dare. He hates telling his secrets. It’s probably why he doesn’t mind being around Oliver. Neither of them are talkers or sharers. Felicity is thinking. She is good at coming up with dares. 

“I dare you to do the salmon ladder.” Roy hates that thing and she knows it. He preferred when it was Oliver’s private thing. His thing to impress and get Felicity’s attention. He sighs and walks over to it. Saying a silent prayer Oliver doesn’t return while he is on it and Felicity is watching. For two people who are NOT in a relationship, they are very protective and jealous. “How many reps?” He asked begrudgingly. “Four.” She replies distractedly. Then walks over to sit under it and watch. 

She is so busy laughing and he is so busy concentrating that hear Oliver and Diggle return with Laurel in tow. That is until Oliver growls, “What the hell is going on here?” Roy immediately drops to the floor while Felicity slowly stands and hands him a towel. She turns to Oliver. “A game. We were bored.” She shrugs and walks back to her computer station. Roy suddenly finds his towel very interesting. 

Diggle is smirking and Laurel is confused. “What the problem Ollie? Don’t like to share your toy?” She laughs. Diggle immediately drops the smirk and looks angry. Roy fake coughs. Oliver just glares. She is still smiling. Until she notices the other two men, “what?” They shake their heads and turn to head to Felicity. Oliver stops and puts a hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “Yeah...do you mind sharing?” Digg can’t help himself. He knows Laurel meant the ladder but Oliver is not liking sharing Felicity. 

Laurel turns to follow and Oliver is a few steps behind. “We should all play! What were you playing exactly?” Felicity turns to Laurel. The last thing she wants to do is play truth or dare with Laurel or Oliver. She just shakes her head. “I think I’ll just head home.” DIggle is not having it. This is prime entertainment plus. Lyla and the baby are visiting her family. “I think we should play. Who goes first.”  
Oliver is not happy. He is looking at all of them like they have lost their minds. 

“It was Felicity’s turn. We should start with her and then go from there.” Felicity glares at Roy. He is in so much trouble. Just wait until he goes to withdraw some money from his account. Felicity looks and sees everyone is looking at her. Crap. She wimps out. We can’t all be strong all the time. “Roy, Truth or Dare.” Roy smiles because he knows she wimped out. 

“Dare.” She is drawing a blank. Finally it hits her. “I dare you to go swipe the front door mat from Captain Lance’s place.” Roy is not happy as he makes his way to the exit. “No. Come on, Lis. That’s not fair! Last time he almost shot me and that was for ringing his bell.” She smiles. He knows she isn’t changing her mind. “Bring it back. And be thankful you’re not streaking again.” 

Oliver whips his head towards her, “What?” She just smiles and shrugs. “What we do in the game stays in the game, right Roy?” He doesn’t reply. 

“We should continue while we wait. He can take his turn when he gets back.” They all just look at each other and silently agree. “You should go Laurel since it was your idea.” Felicity is almost certain she will pick Oliver or “Ollie” as she still calls him. Ugh. 

Laurel has other ideas. She wants to establish to Diggle that Ollie and Felicity are not into one another. “Felicity.” Felicity’s shock is apparent. Diggle laughs. Oliver just looks at her. “Truth or Dare.” Crap. 

“Truth.” She sighs. How bad can it be. Laurel hardly knows her and doesn’t really acknowledge her most days. “Who was the last person, not a parent, to tell you they love you?” Well, Felicity thinks. She could not have asked a worse question. Laurel and Diggle are both clueless to whom the last person was that said those words. Felicity looks to Oliver. He holds her look. She bites her lip. Fine, she can do this, it’s not big deal. 

“Oliver” she whispers.  
“Who? I didn’t hear you...” Laurel says. Diggle has his head tilted in the John way that says, whatever it is, it’s okay. He smiles at her. She tries to smile back. She takes a deep breath and looks to Oliver. 

“Oliver. He didn’t mean it. It was for a mission..but he was the last one.” Laurel looks from Ollie to Felicity. Her mouth drops open. Felicity might think he didn’t mean it, but Laurel knows that look. It’s his look that says he means it. He meant every word. She is shocked. She wants to cry and do a happy dance. Love. It’s a bitch. 

Diggle moves over to Oliver. “What mission and why would you have to do that?” Digg knew her feelings. Oliver knew her feelings. To play with her like that is cruel. “John, John” It’s Felicity and she is standing between them. “It was with Slade. To fool him so I can inject him and save Laurel.” Diggle looks down at her and touches her shoulder, “Are you okay?” She nods. 

Oliver and Laurel suddenly feel like they are intruding on two best friends, who know each other’s every secret conversation. “I’m fine. You and me. We know where we rank right? He did what he had to do to save her.” Laurel looks to Ollie. He looks like someone kicked him. Felicity has no idea, Laurel realizes. 

“What was it you said, she comes first. The missions come second. It’s okay. I’m fine. Nothing a pint of mint chip, a bottle of wine and some Doctor couldn’t fix.” Diggle hugs her while glaring at Oliver. They come back to the group. 

Laurel loves Ollie. She respects the man he is and he is her friend. “Can I go again?” Felicity was hoping the game was over. She nods, “Sure. I couldn’t think of anything to ask anyone.” Diggle and Felicity stand there with Laurel and Oliver. Laurel takes a deep breath and falls on her sword, figuratively. 

“Ollie...Truth or Dare?” Oliver is distracted and not in the mood to do any dares. Anyways, what could someone dare him to do that would be more daring than what he does nightly. He is looking at his feet, “Truth.”

Diggle and Felicity are looking at Laurel. Felicity is certain the truth will be, “Do you love me still?” Diggle doesn’t care what it is, he is still angry at Oliver. How could he do that? “Did you mean it?” Oliver quickly looks up at her, while Felicity gasps and Diggle stares daggers at her. 

Oliver gulps. He looks at Felicity and without taking his eyes off her, “Yes. Every word.” Felicity just blinks at him. She worries she is hallucinating. Diggle smiles and looks at Laurel with approval. A way he has never looked at her before. She smiles back at him. She has tears in her eyes but she knows, Ollie isn’t hers. He hasn’t been hers since The Gambit. 

Roy comes downstairs, “I got it! He didn’t shoot me. I don’t think he was home....” he trails off. “What did I miss.” He’s standing next to Laurel who puts her arm around him. “Everything.” She leads Roy out of the building followed by Diggle.


End file.
